Silicates have been used in electrocleaning operations to clean steel, tin, among other surfaces. Electrocleaning is typically employed as a cleaning step prior to an electroplating operation. Usage of silicates as cleaners is described in “Silicates As Cleaners In The Production of Tinplate” is described by L. J. Brown in February 1966 edition of Plating; European Patent No. 00536832/EP B1 (Metallgesellschaft AG); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,902,415, 5,352,296 and 4,492,616. Processes for electrolytically forming a protective layer or film by using an anodic method are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,662 (Casson, Jr. et al.), and United Kingdom Patent No. 498,485.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,342 to Riffe, which issued on Oct. 4, 1994 and is entitled “Method And Apparatus For Preventing Corrosion Of Metal Structures” that describes using electromotive forces upon a zinc solvent containing paint; hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,700,523, and 5,451,431; and German Patent No. 93115628 describes a processes for using alkaline metasilicates to treat metallic surfaces.
There is a need in this art for an environmentally benign metal treatment (i.e., substantially chromate free) that imparts corrosion resistance to metallic surfaces. The disclosure of the previously identified patents and publications is hereby incorporated by reference.